convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubomi Kido
Tsubomi Kido is a major protagonist from [http://kagerouproject.wikia.com/wiki/Kagerou_Project_Wiki Kagerou Project]. She made her debut in the side story ''Laid to Rest Screaming'' and later went on to appear in The Grand Hotel. Canon Kido was the second daughter of a wealthy family, but being the illegitimate child of her father and his mistress, she always felt out of place, even at home. Because she was always treated cautiously by those around her, she harbored a strong desire to "disappear." One day, her father's business failed and sent him to bankrupt, which drove him to set their house on fire, swallowing the entire family in flames. Kido came into contact with the Heat Haze, along with her sister, and was possessed by the snake with the "Concealing Eyes" ability, thus acquiring the power to hide her presence, as well as the presence of anything within a certain distance from her. After being moved to an orphanage, she met Seto and Kano, children who possessed eye abilities as well. She was later adopted by the Tateyama family, who wanted to study their abilities. After being encouraged by Ayano that having red eyes was the sign of being a hero, she started the Mekakushi Dan along with her siblings. Pre-Convergence Kido was just living her ordinary life as the leader of Mekakushi Dan before she ended up crossing paths with the serial killers, Ghostface and ChromeSkull. Plot Involvement Laid to Rest Screaming Kido was attacked by the second person to claim the Ghostface moniker and ChromeSkull, the latter of whom who had come to Japan on business with the local Yakuza. Mickey and Ghostface decided Kido was worth killing after failing to see any traces of fear in her eyes. Tricking the girl into believing the two of them were actors, Ghostface lured her to a warehouse that Chrome and him would have used to live in during their stay in Japan. He then left the room and made a threatening phone call after learning her number from a Yakuza associate. It was then that Mickey attempted to murder her but Kido was far more resilient than Mickey had originally assumed. He was also clumsier than his appearance let on, tripping over the couch and being kicked to the side by Kido. Having pretended to be dead so Kido wouldn't be able to pin the blame on him as well, ChromeSkull decides they need ''to kill Kido now lest the Yakuza get a bad idea of who ChromeSkull's training. Both ChromeSkull and Mickey send threatening phone calls to Kido/her friends respectively to lure both of them to a warehouse where the two slashers could pick them off at their leisure. Unfortunately, the teen's powers end up being more than the two guys with knives can handle as Mickey's left frozen unable to pull the trigger of his pistol and ChromeSkull's left to writhe in agony as acid's poured on his face, yet again. Kido and her friends are left to live for another day, believing that the police will come and arrest the two serial killers. '''The Grand Hotel' After her ordeal, Kido and her friends resumed a life of relative normalcy before she one day ended up invited to a party at the grand Multiversal Hotel. Kido was fairly involved with the event, working with the other Survivors in an attempt to figure out the mystery of who killed Rita Mordio. She chatted with the daughter of Mephisto, Jezebel, for a time and the two became acquaintances. Kido was understandably freaked out when she saw the two men who had almost killed her and her friends, Ghostface and ChromeSkull, roaming around free as birds. Epilogue(s) The Grand Hotel Though Kido never received a proper epilogue, she is however mentioned in the epilogue for Mickey/ChromeSkull as the two had apparently raided a local police station in an attempt to find Kido through searching for girls who fit the parameters of being a teen/having green hair/and red eyes. They were unsuccessful in finding her and it is believed the pair were arrested at some point thanks to her efforts. Character Relationships * Ayano Tateyama - Another character from Kagerou Project who appeared in Traversing Aether. The two of them are friends in their original worlds, though they have never encountered each other in the Murder Series. * Ghostface - Otherwise known as Mickey Aliteri, ''he is the serial killer antagonist from 'Scream 2 who also made an appearance during The Grand Hotel. Mickey was the one to take an interest in Kido for he couldn't see the same overwhelming fear in her eyes that every other potential victim had. Pulling his partner into duping the young girl into believing the two of them were actors/luring her away to an undisclosed warehouse, Mickey attempted to murder her. Only to be pushed to the side and fail as Kido manages to get away and alert the cops. This in turn forces ChromeSkull to get himself involved. Both serial killers end up being defeated with Ghostface frozen in place, cursing Kido's name all the while. This defeat has left Mickey very bitter and he's none too subtle about it. When encountering in the Hotel, Mickey complained about not being able to kill her and Kido wished the two would get arrested even if they weren't the actual killers. * ChromeSkull - Also known as '''Jesse Cromeans, ''the primary antagonist of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laid_to_Rest_%28film%29 '''Laid to Rest films'] who also made an appearance during The Grand Hotel. ChromeSkull personally had zero interest in Kido, seeing her as little more than a native of Japan who they might have had to murder at some point. Pulled in thanks to Mickey's failure to originally kill Kido, ChromeSkull lures Kido and her gang into an abandoned warehouse in an attempt to kill them all at once. ChromeSkull's defeated by Kido and her friends and is left with a vial of hydrochloric acid smashing into his face. But he holds no grudge against Kido, believing that Kido beat them fair and square and that Mickey should just move on. * Jezebel - A character from Marvel Comics who made her debut in The Grand Hotel. The daughter of Mephisto threatened to drag Mickey down to Hell which might have brightened up Kido's mood. The two also briefly exchanged words before the party's attention was claimed as a whole, breaking up their conversation before it could go any further. Trivia * Kido met the slasher villain, Jason Voorhees, during the second Award Show, a non-canon event. There, Jason briefly protected Kido from ChromeSkull and Ghostface, earning some degree of gratitude from the girl. * Kido has also appeared in the non-canon side story, Japanese Screaming Massacre. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Laid to Rest Screaming